Falling in Love with the Pranksters
by Aigel Luna Faye Potter-Black
Summary: At the start of the Golden Trio's fifth year, Hermione and the Weasley Twins got closer and Hogwarts will see a new side of our favorite book-worm. Goblet of Fire never existed, but Yule Ball still remains.
1. Chapter 1

Falling in Love with the Pranksters

Chapter 1  
~*0*~*0*~

Hermione Granger has always been a simple girl, is a goody-two-shoes book-worm, with brown unmanageable hair, chocolate brown colored eyes and a body of a super model. But after what happened at the common room I think life at Hogwarts this year has just got crazier.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Hermione was reading in the Gryffindor common room. When Fred and George sat at either side of her. It wasn't unusual that you may find the twins bedside her because, the twins sometimes sit with her when she's reading. She already knew who was who. Fred has a birthmark at his brows and George has a scar behind his left ear. **_

"_**So 'mione-"Fred started**_

"_**We've been thinking-"**_

"_**That you haven't-"**_

"_**Had a fun in a while-"**_

"_**So we thought that-"**_

"_**Maybe you could-"**_

"_**Help us-"**_

"_**With a prank?" they finished together with their ocean blue eyes staring at her with hopeful eyes.**_

"_**Sure." Hermione said.**_

"_**Well we cou– Wait! What?" they shrieked at her.**_

"_**I said-"they cut her off.**_

"_**We heard-"**_

"_**What you said."**_

"_**We just-"**_

"_**Can't believe-"**_

"_**That you agreed."**_

"_**Well I did say yes, right?" Hermione questioned them. The twins squeezed her and said. "Thank you so much 'mione! We love you!"**_

"_**I love you too. Now get off me, I can't breathe." She replied laughing.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

~*0*~*0*~

She had become close with the twins after they had prank Ron, when they found her crying after the huge fight at the common room.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Hermione was sitting in the common room reading about Veela's when Ron sat beside her. The common room was full of students since students aren't able to go out because of a Giant Spider **_

"_**Hey –um- Herms, can you help me with the transfiguration essay?" Ron asked. "Please?" he added with an afterthought.**_

"_**No Ronald." Hermione replied.**_

"_**Why? Come on Herms? Please?" he probed.**_

"_**No Ron. You have to learn how to do your work on your own." She countered.**_

"_**That's what friend's do right. Help each other with our schoolwork. That's why I befriend you, to help me with my work." Ron said with a smirk on his face. Hermione was shocked. Ronald only befriends her because she was smart.**_

"_**Well then Ron –if you only think of me as a friend-that-helps-Ron-Weasley-with-his-schoolwork, then I guess you have to find somebody new to be your friend." She said with tears shinning in her eyes. The common room has been very quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Fred and George have anger etched on their faces when they heard what Ron said. They -the twins- looked at each other then, nodded.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

The twins pulled a prank on poor Ron, and the twins and Hermione have been friends ever since. Hermione have been very thankful that Harry stayed whit her after the fight with Ron. She knew that Harry was tired of Ron's behavior.

~*0*~*0*~

Hermione PoV

It was great that the twins asked her to help them in a prank but I don't want to be caught and my reputation ruined. Then an idea struck her. Hermione ran down from her private room, into the common room. She passed Ron and Lavander (?) snogging, out of the common room and to the Great Hall. She skidded to a stop behind the twins and gracefully sat between them. She grabbed a piece of toast from Fred's plate and ate it gingerly.

"Meet me at the RoR at midnight." she whispered to them. Then Hermione kissed both their cheeks and left the Hall and the twins blushing and whispering to each other.

(End of PoV)

~*0*~*0*~

When the twins entered the RoR, they were wondering what Hermione wanted to talk about. The RoR has been turned to look like the Gryffindor Common Room, except the colors where blue and silver. They saw Hermione in one of the loveseats writing something in a small blue book.

"Fred. George" she said without looking away from the book.

"What do you want to talk about 'mione?" Fred asked.

"That has to be in the RoR at midnight?" George too asked.

"Well, after our talk, I was thinking-""You're always thinking" Fred cut her off. "-that I do have a reputation to uphold." She continued smirking, while ignoring Fred –who pouted-. "So I thought we should have codenames, so nobody will know it was us." She finished.

"Well-"

"I Think-"

"That's-"

"Great!"

"Spectacular!"

"Wonderful!"

"Fred and I have already been thinking names." George said. "Freddie-boy here is known as ShadowFox, while mine is Tailwing." (Tail-Wing: as in tail of a dog and wing of a bird)

"Why did you choose the names ShadowFox and Tailwing?" Hermione asked.

"Well our animagus (?) are foxes, so mine is red and I was hiding in the shadows and George here was surprised when I showed up next to him and he ran away from me. Then he shouted 'Oi! Gred I'm flying!'" Fred said while laughing. George pouted remembering that incident.

Hermione was thinking about what Fred said. They were animagi (?). "Mine's Nitika." Hermione said suddenly remembering her old nickname when she and her muggle friends were playing spy.

"Why Nitika?" the twins asked.

"My animagus is a fox." She said surprising the twins. "And my friends called me Nitika when I was little. I remember we were playing spy and then my cousin just called me 'Nitika' out of nowhere." She responded.

"Well then-"

"Welcome to the-"

* * *

**A/N**

**So this is my first Fred&George Weasley and Hermione Pairing... so R&R people!**

**Love,**

**~PrincessOfTheWitches~**


	2. Chapter 2

September 14, 2012

I am now discontinuing all my stories and LilayOrbsOfLife will be the one who will continue them... Sorry...


End file.
